If They Died When They Should Have
by Doctor-J
Summary: This is an attempt to keep the original plot of the series as intact as possible, with the obvious exceptions of certain characters dying off at certain points. Please tell me what you think, even if you disagree.


In the course of the anime series New Mobile Report: Gundam Wing, there were several instances where a few of the characters encountered what should have been certain death. But, through forces unknown, they escaped these scenarios relatively unscathed. Unfortunately, their deaths would only have reinforced the meaning behind the actions that led to their eventual demise.

Of course, with these changes to the character lineup, certain events in the course of the show would be slightly different. In order to keep the original plotline of the series as intact as possible, certain events must be carried out by different characters, if only because I felt I lacked the vision of the original writers of the series and can hardly be expected to write entirely new storylines with characters I did not create. Later on, as the series nears its conclusion with the battle at the battleship Libra, more extreme modifications are required, and it's fine if you don't agree with me. This is in fact, merely my opinion. Before anything, I apologize if any of the events I describe are incorrect. I was writing this out as I let the show run in the background on my television, so I was trying to follow it as closely as I could. At any rate, here are those changes in chronological order, beginning with the most logical death, that of Heero Yuy in Siberia. 

After battling Zechs Merchise in Siberia, Heero Yuy, in his Wing Gundam, self-detonates, ending his own life, and the life of his Gundam. Seeing this, Trowa retreats and heads back to the circus. Heero's suicide troubles Trowa greatly, and he goes on to attack an Oz base that the circus later plays with the intention of self-detonating, but Catherine stops him from killing himself. Fearing he would stick out far too much if he continued with the circus, Trowa leaves and travels on his own until he is eventually located by Lucretzia Noin. Noin is helping Zechs to locate the Gundam pilot he fought against, not knowing or perhaps merely not wishing to know that the pilot is dead. Noin takes Trowa to Antarctica, where the Wing Gundam is being restored, an activity that has earned Zechs a certain, and ever increasing, level of distrust among the Oz higher-ups.

Duo and Qatre, having attacked the land route in Siberia, escape overland into the Middle East, where they are brought to a secret military base near a desert city. Oz forces in search of the Gundams locate the city and plant bombs all throughout it, which forces the Magnac Corps to come out and battle the Oz troops to facilitate the escape of Duo, Qatre, and their Gundams Deathscythe and Sandrock. After leaving the city, the two come to the conclusion that they must return to outer space.

Wufei, not having taken part in the battle in Siberia, is now in China, where he becomes entangled in a local rebellion against one Colonel Bunt (sp?). Through subsequent battles with Bunt's forces, which later include Oz soldiers, Wufei regains his will to fight, realizing that his reasons for fighting are correct. He thus regains his strength and confidence.

Meanwhile, in Antarctica, Trowa and Noin defeat a preliminary Oz task force assigned to investigate Zechs's actions concerning the Wing Gundam, which they call simply "01". Upon arrival at Zechs's secret base, however, Trowa is the bearer of bad news, and must inform Zechs that Heero is, in fact, dead. Zechs then suggests that Trowa should substitute for Heero because he is also a Gundam pilot, but Trowa declines and states how meaningless such a battle would be. The next morning, Zechs stands among the wastes of ice and stone in the Tallgeese with a mixed sense of frustration and helplessness. Trowa expresses his disapproval of Zechs's actions, but Noin defends Zechs. Eventually, as the bulk of the Oz forces get closer, Trowa goes out in his Gundam Heavy Arms to destroy them. Seeing this as an acceptance of his challenge, Zechs begins to combat him. At this time, Relena, with Pagan, flies overhead and believes that Heero must be in the Heavy Arms, and speaks to the Heavy Arms' pilot as though he is Heero. Noin then steps in and tells Relena that Zechs is her brother, and by this time, the Oz forces are close enough for Zechs to fly off and attack them himself. Trowa leaves, and the Wing Gundam is hastily dismantled and destroyed.

Duo and Qatre attack the Singapore spaceport, and Wufei shows up to help them. The Gundam Sandrock is sacrificed and destroyed by Qatre to aid their escape into space. Taking notice of their actions, Trowa also leaves for space. Once in space, the pilots each go their separate ways. Duo ends up getting captured, but escapes on his own after only a few days. Qatre is rescued by one of his many sisters and returns home to see his father kill himself by destroying a resource satellite. Wufei wages his own battles against Oz's forces. Trowa gives a speech about the history of the colonies and battle in relation to the Earth to a group of students while Zechs fights off a large number of Oz mobile suits on Earth. Zechs, now calling himself Milliardo Peacecraft, is sent to space by Howard with the Tallgeese.

The engineers that built the Gundams are captured one by one from the colonies they are on and are employed by Lady Unne to build a new mobile suit more powerful than the Gundams. They end up building two, the Mercurius, which is focused on defense, and the Vayeate, a mobile suit with heavy offense in mind. Trowa then infiltrates Oz and eventually becomes the test pilot of the new mobile suit Vayeate. Lieutenant Nichol is selected as the test pilot of the Mercurius. Together, they capture Milliardo in the Tallgeese. Meanwhile, Duo, after meeting Hilde Schreiker (sp?), attempts to infiltrate Oz, but ends up being captured and taken to the lunar base instead. Wufei's Gundam Shenlong is badly damaged by a blast from Barge's beam cannon, and after a lengthy time drifting in space, he and his Gundam are captured and taken to the lunar base as well.

Qatre, driven insane by his father's death, completes the Gundam Wing Zero and begins attacking the colonies. Trowa and Nichol, in the Vayeate and Mercurius, are dispatched to deal with the new Gundam. The engineers that built the Gundams are secretly rebuilding and improving the Gundams Deathscythe and Shenlong in the depths of the lunar base. As Commander Tubarov turns off the air to the prison cells, Wufei and Duo examine the schematics of their improved Gundams as given to them by Trowa. Meanwhile, Trowa and Nichol encounter the Wing Zero inside a colony and give battle. The battle eventually leads outside the colony. As the battle ensues, Qatre fires on the Vayeate, and Trowa is sent drifting deep into space. This almost immediately shocks Qatre out of his insanity, and he attempts to rescue Trowa, but Nichol, in the Mercurius, steps in and drives the Wing Zero back into the colony. Qatre winds up killing Nichol with the Wing Zero, and Trowa dies in the harsh emptiness of space after giving a short speech about the Gundam pilots' new roles in the changing scheme of things.

Lady Unne arrives at the lunar base with Barge to collect a new shipment of mobile dolls, but she disagrees with the idea of mobile dolls and battles against the lunar base's forces. Lady Unne infiltrates the lunar base. Lady Unne then saves the five engineers, Duo, and Wufei. Duo and Wufei then escape in their newly improved mobile suits, the Gundam Deathscythe Hell and the Gundam Altron. The Virgos, the newest mobile doll model and a curious combination of the principles behind the Vayeate and Mercurius, are released en masse, and Wufei and Duo battle them before making their retreat. Colonel Tubarov encounters Lady Unne and kills her where she stands.

Back on Earth, Treize Kushrenada is offered rulership of the entire world by the Romefeller Foundation, the parent organization of Oz, but he declines because his sense of honor does not comply with the use of mobile dolls, the new backbone of the Romefeller Foundation's military. Treize is then confined to an estate where he secretly begins work on a new mobile suit. In response, many Oz soldiers loyal to Treize, and sharing his views on mobile dolls, rebel against the Romefeller Foundation and name themselves the Treize Faction. Masses of mobile dolls are sent to Earth to destroy components of the new Treize Faction and eliminate other potential threats.

In space, Qatre and the Wing Zero are captured by Oz forces and returned to the lunar base. Qatre is later used by an Oz soldier known as Lieutenant Trent to test the Wing Zero's strange cockpit system. After a failed escape attempt in the Wing Zero, Qatre then attempts to destroy the Gundam and escape back to Earth. But the Wing Zero survives the blast, and the last of it has not yet been seen.

Upon Earth, Qatre learns of the Sanc Kingdom, a pacifist nation that is opposed to the Romefeller Foundation. He goes there and meets the ruler of the Sanc Kingdom, Princess Relena Peacecraft, a better-educated and newly transformed version of Relena Darlian. Qatre this time must be the bearer of bad news to one of the Peacecraft siblings on the subject of Heero Yuy. He informs Relena that Heero is, in fact, dead and has been for quite some time. This only serves to strengthen Relena's beliefs in pacifism because she views Heero's death as entirely unnecessary. Also newly arrived at the Sanc Kingdom is one Dorothy Catalonia, the granddaughter of Duke Durmeille, the ruler of the Romefeller Foundation. Dorothy's only motivation seems to be an attempt to persuade Relena of the beauty of battle, but Relena hangs on to her pacifist notions. Lucretzia Noin is also now affiliated with the Sanc Kingdom in a dubious capacity as both advisor and soldier.

When a beaten Treize Faction unit reaches the Sanc Kingdom, Romefeller Foundation mobile dolls move in to crush them. Noin and Qatre, in repainted Taurus mobile suits, retaliate with the help of the Treize Faction soldiers and beat off the attack.

In space, a rebellious Lieutenant Trent continues his testing of the Wing Zero's cockpit system despite orders from his superiors to destroy the mobile suit. After succumbing to the Zero-System's mind-warping side effects, Trent comes to the conclusion that he requires a Gundam pilot to conduct a more thorough test of the Wing Zero's abilities. Meanwhile, Duo Maxwell is working alongside an all-too-eager Hilde Schreiker (sp?) in a space colony. Trent locates the colony and comes after Duo to participate in his tests. Reluctantly, Duo agrees at gunpoint to participate in the test. In the Wing Zero, Duo does battle against several mobile dolls but eventually succumbs to the Zero System himself. Duo has several hallucinations, including one in which he kills Hilde, and he enters a zombie-like state of calmness as he eliminates the mobile dolls. Hilde then arrives with a carrier carrying the Gundam Deathscythe Hell, and Duo exits the Wing Zero hastily, trading it for his own mobile suit, and Trent assumes control of the Wing Zero. In the Wing Zero, Trent enters a wild, frenzied state, but is eventually defeated by Duo and driven away. Duo is the God of Death once again.

Also in space, Milliardo Peacecraft, who has now returned to calling himself Zechs Merchise to protect the Sanc Kingdom's reputation, is attacking several carriers full of mobile dolls when he encounters the battleship Peacemillion, captained by Howard. Zechs joins with Howard and continues to do battle against the Romefeller Foundation's forces. In a later battle, Zechs, in the Tallgeese, is overwhelmed by a huge number of mobile dolls. He is forced to abandon the Tallgeese and detonate it to save himself. On the up side, however, Zechs is not far from the recently abandoned Gundam Wing Zero, and he obtains it and destroys his enemies. Zechs then has a run-in with Wufei in his Gundam Altron and attempts to persuade Wufei to join himself and Howard in their fight against Romefeller. Wufei declines. Having recently witnessed the destruction of his home colony, Wufei is in quite a rage, and as always, Wufei chooses to fight it out for himself, refusing all attempts of aid or companionship.

Qatre and Noin are debating the Sanc Kingdom's viability in a protracted war. The outlook is not good. Qatre eventually learns that his Gundam Sandrock has been rebuilt in the Middle East. He leaves the Sanc Kingdom in order to retrieve it. Shortly after his departure, a large-scale attack on the Sanc Kingdom becomes evident, and Qatre returns with his Gundam Sandrock and his forty Magnac comrades just as the bulk of Romefeller's forces move in. However, even this is not enough to stop Romefeller's forces. To prevent the Sanc Kingdom's complete and utter annihilation, Relena Peacecraft surrenders to the Romefeller Foundation to stop the fighting. Noin then persuades Qatre to return to space with her.

Hearing of the attack on his homeland, a distraught Zechs returns to Earth in the Wing Zero. Zechs is far too late, however, and stands there among the ruins of his homeland in a state similar to that which he experienced in Antarctica. A sizable force of Romefeller Foundation mobile dolls arrives, and Zechs is obligated to destroy them so he can escape to safety.

Meanwhile, in space, the Romefeller foundation has been hastening construction on a massive battleship known as Libra. To build this massive battleship, the Romefeller Foundation must commandeer a great deal of the colonies' resources and personnel, and a rebel group calling themselves White Fang emerges in violent protest to this. As their first official act, the White Fang seizes control of the lunar base, including the mobile doll factories. They then declare themselves openly and encourage all the colonists to take up arms.

Now in the Romefeller Foundation's hands, Relena Peacecraft is coerced into leading the Romefeller Foundation and is named its chief representative. This position is intended to be a figurehead role, but Relena quickly parleys her position into one of real power. She renounces the existence of national borders in the hope that it will end territorial conflicts. However, Duke Durmeille still seeks power for himself, and his actions are seen as negative by the members of the Romefeller Foundation, who then move to increase Relena's power and eventually unseat the increasingly troublesome Duke Durmeille.

Wufei, with the Gundam Altron, is still fighting by himself, and Noin runs across him and tries to recruit him, but once again, Wufei declines and leaves her to continue to fight on his own. Duo Maxwell, hearing of Qatre's return to outer space, visits the heir apparent in his home colony. After a relatively short discussion of peace and its attainability, Duo leaves Qatre to his own devices. A battle between Oz and White Fang forces nears the colony, however, and Qatre rushes out to confront them. However, his Gundam Sandrock is less than able to cope with the odd conditions of space combat, and his performance is meager at best. On the up-side, however, Qatre rejoins Noin, who informs him of Wufei's decision to fight on his own. They head back to Qatre's home colony to finish space modifications to the Gundam Sandrock.

Lost and without direction, Zechs wanders Northern Europe until he is approached by the leaders of the White Fang and asked to join them. He initially declines the offer, made by a mysterious man named Quinze that was once in charge of Operation Meteor. Seeing the potential to change the course of history, Zechs ends up joining their forces, bringing his Gundam Wing Zero with him as a symbol of defiance against Oz and the Romefeller Foundation. In space, members of the White Fang also approach Duo Maxwell, but he turns them down. He then decides that he must leave his colony, including the ever-present Hilde, so that he causes it no more problems.

On the lunar base, the White Fang is upgrading the leftover Virgo mobile dolls to be used in their military forces. In short order, they seize and secure the battleship Libra, and continue to work on it. 

While inspecting a cloud of debris, Qatre and Noin are attacked by a group of Oz soldiers hunting for White Fang members. Believing the shuttle to be affiliated with the White Fang, the Oz forces attack without warning, and Qatre and Noin are obligated to leave the shuttle behind and fight off the Oz soldiers in their mobile suits. Once again, Qatre's Gundam Sandrock is not quite up to the task, and without warning Duo appears in his Gundam Deathscythe Hell and finishes off the Oz forces. Noin then asks Duo to join them, and he accepts. Howard, captain of the battleship Peacemillion, seeks out the "Gundams", and Noin, Qatre, and Duo join him.

In a very important announcement, Zechs declares himself Milliardo Peacecraft and states the White Fang's intention: to destroy the Earth in order to obtain peace for the space colonies. That said, a massive attack squad of Virgo mobile dolls is sent to the space fortress Barge to destroy it. As the fray begins, Milliardo sets out to participate himself in the battle in his Gundam Wing Zero.

Hearing of the attack, Noin, Duo, and Qatre set out to participate in the battle at Barge. As they arrive, they realize they must fight against Milliardo. Just before they can battle, however, Barge fires its main cannon at the bulk of the White Fang forces and ends up blasting a hole in a nearby colony. As Milliardo does battle against Duo, Qatre, and Noin, Barge prepares to fire again, but Noin immobilizes the Wing Zero with her own Taurus, and Qatre and Duo move away to stop Barge from firing. Milliardo quickly escapes, though, and rockets past Duo and Qatre to destroy the fortress Barge himself.

Leaving for space in an attempt to save face, Duke Durmeille is caught, quite unfortunately, in a battle between White Fang and Oz forces in space and is killed in the process. After witnessing Milliardo Peacecraft's declaration of war against the Earth, Treize Kushrenada, formerly confined to a castle in Luxembourg, steps forward to take control of the Romefeller Foundation, and thus the entire Earth. Relena Peacecraft initially objects, but once Treize demonstrates that she is unable to handle the coming situation, she relinquishes control to him. Relena then leaves for space in an effort to try to talk some sense into her brother, Milliardo. Following her with quite different intentions is Dorothy Catalonia.

Wufei, encountering a large group of the White Fang's Virgo mobile dolls, does battle against them in his Gundam Altron. The mobile dolls, with much greater numbers than anticipated, overwhelm him. Though the mobile dolls are all destroyed, the Gundam Altron is badly damaged, and once again, Wufei drifts silently through space until he is discovered by the battleship Peacemillion. Reluctantly, Wufei agrees to join them. They repair his Gundam and wait for Milliardo to make the next move.

They do not wait long. The battleship Libra orients itself to fire its main cannon, and the Gundam pilots fear that a group of colonies is being threatened, but everyone but Wufei is surprised when the Libra fires directly on the Earth. They can't believe it.

Shortly thereafter, a large group of Virgo mobile dolls approaches Peacemillion, and Qatre, Duo, Wufei, and Noin go forth to attack them. The mobile dolls prove too much for them, however. The mobile dolls display a high degree of strategic strength, and it is Noin's assumption that the mobile dolls have been given a new program to make them stronger. The pilots are all exhausted after the battle, and, once on Peacemillion again, they realize they must come up with some kind of plan and strategy of their own if they are going to win against Milliardo.

On Earth, Treize Kushrenada is mobilizing a massive army of mobile suits to bring against the White Fang. The resource satellite MO-II, long since abandoned, is prime real estate to serve as a front-line base to attack the White Fang from. By this time, most of the Earth's military force is in space.

Not much later, another battle group of Virgo mobile dolls approaches to attack Peacemillion. The Gundam pilots attack the mobile dolls, but they find this battle even more draining than the last. Milliardo has extracted the Zero system from the Gundam Wing Zero and used it to create a control system for the mobile dolls. With this new system, a single person can control all of the mobile dolls. Milliardo selects Dorothy Catalonia as that person. During the battle, Qatre begins to see the strategy behind the mobile dolls' actions, and he becomes the de facto leader of the Gundam Pilots as he begins to give orders to combat the mobile dolls. Sensing that the battle is being lost, Dorothy convinces Quinze to fire Libra's main cannon on Peacemillion. Noting the change in Libra's attitude, Howard realizes that Peacemillion is about to be fired upon. The massive ship nearly dodges the blast, but because Libra is also flying at a tremendous speed, the cannon malfunctions, and damage to Peacemillion is minimal.

Believing the "Gundams" to be silenced for the moment, Milliardo orders no further attacks against them, but Quinze has already sent another attack force to Peacemillion. Meanwhile, Hilde approaches Libra and infiltrates the battleship, where she meets Relena. After overhearing Dorothy describe mobile doll versions of the Mercurius and Vayeate to Relena, Hilde speaks with the former Queen of the World herself. Hilde then downloads a full set of schematics and other data on the battleship Libra, and makes her escape on a Taurus carrier. Unfortunately, her escape does not go unnoticed, and Quinze orders the Mercurius and Vayeate mobile dolls to destroy the Taurus carrier. Now embroiled in combat against a new onslaught of Virgo mobile dolls, the Gundam pilots intercept a transmission made by Hilde to Peacemillion. Duo leaves the battle to save her and succeeds in destroying the Mercurius and Vayeate mobile dolls although the Taurus carrier is badly damaged. The Gundam pilots now know that Relena Peacecraft is aboard Libra.

As the Earth's forces mass around MO-II, Treize announces that he will lead the Earth's forces himself. The Earth's forces then move out, heading straight for Libra with Treize at their head in a strange new mobile suit that he has named Epyon. The Epyon is armed with no long-range weapons, and has a cockpit system similar to that of the Gundam Wing Zero. As the force approaches Libra, Treize halts them and approaches Libra on his own. He and Milliardo then enter into a discourse concerning the necessity of the coming battle. They reach the same conclusion, and Treize challenges Milliardo to a duel in their mobile suits. Milliardo dramatically declines the challenge, and instead decides to fire Libra's main cannon on him. Dorothy attempts to force Milliardo to reconsider, and Milliardo orders her to be arrested. The cannon fires, and Treize, in the Epyon, barely manages to dodge the energy beam. The blast tears through the Earth's forces and takes a huge chunk out of the resource satellite MO-II. Treize orders his forces into battle.

On Peacemillion, Qatre, Duo, Wufei, Noin, and Howard decide to side with the Earth's forces. They continue on toward Libra. Reluctant to spare any front line mobile dolls, Milliardo decides to face the Gundam pilots himself in the Gundam Wing Zero with the aid of only three Virgo mobile dolls. Milliardo uses these few mobile dolls to maximum advantage, though, and gives the Gundam pilots quite a hard time.

Quinze decides to move Libra closer to the Earth to better facilitate firing on the planet's surface, and Howard decides to ram Peacemillion into Libra before it can get there. Milliardo sees this and abandons his battle against the Gundams to destroy Peacemillion. However, Noin, in her signature white Taurus, stands alone against Milliardo. Milliardo is unable to attack her, even now, and he withdraws from the battle for the time being.

With Peacemillion now lodged in the side of the battleship Libra, the massive battleship is badly damaged. The cannon is completely unusable, but the battleship's engines are still viable. Milliardo decides to ram Libra, with Peacemillion, into the Earth. Learning of this, Duo and Qatre decide to infiltrate Libra and take over the ship from within. Wufei leaves the others to go and face Treize. Noin cannot bring herself to go in, and she approaches Milliardo to wait with him.

Once inside, Duo, hoping to find Relena, instead finds the five engineers that built the Gundams. They convince him to take them to the Peacemillion's engine room. Qatre finds Dorothy Catalonia, who challenges him to a fencing duel, one in which she uses the modified Zero System and he does not.

Wufei is now doing battle against Treize, and as they battle, Treize instructs Wufei of the evils of the White Fang. During the course of the battle, Treize demonstrates to Wufei that he is much more honorable than Wufei thought, and Wufei inadvertently destroys the Epyon. Treize's dying words to the Gundam pilot include an encouragement for Wufei to continue to battle with his sense of conviction and integrity. With that in mind, Wufei sets out in search of Milliardo Peacecraft and the Gundam Wing Zero to try and right the wrongs Milliardo has committed.

Qatre, dueling against Dorothy, attempts to convince her of the folly of warfare and her beliefs in general, and learns that she is not as vile a person as he thought she was. Unfortunately, Dorothy exploits a momentary opening in Qatre's defenses, and her rapier pierces his lung. He slowly bleeds to death, and Dorothy understands Qatre's point, and later destroys the modified Zero System herself, ending the actions of the White Fang's Mobile dolls.

Duo carries the five engineers under the armor of his Gundam Deathscythe Hell. He has a little difficulty piloting through the confusion of the massive battle even with his great skill, but once again, just in the nick of time, the Magnac Corps shows up and clears a path for him. The five engineers disembark, and the crew of the Peacemillion evacuates and heads for MO-II, but not before seeking out and rescuing Relena Peacecraft from the bowels of the battleship Libra.

Hearing the news of their leader's death, the officers in charge of MO-II decide to surrender to the White Fang. Though the Earth's forces have stopped fighting, Milliardo persists in his order to crash Libra into Earth.

Wufei and Milliardo meet at last, and a magnificent battle between them, in the Gundams Altron and Wing Zero respectively, ensues. During the fighting, the two of them discuss the role of weaponry in attaining peace, especially mobile suits, and various other matters, including the desire to fight and the necessity of warfare in general. Their battle, now serving as a metaphor for the larger battle that is gradually ending around them, is monitored by everyone in both the space colonies and on Earth as it is transmitted from Noin's Taurus mobile suit to MO-II and broadcast at large on all communication lines.

The five engineers, now in Peacemillion's engine room, set the battleship to self-destruct. Just as they complete their work, Quinze appears with the intention to stop them. Unfortunately, his actions are in vain, and Peacemillion explodes, destroying most of Libra in the process. However, one of Libra's power blocks breaks away from the main body of the ship during the explosion and continues to fall toward Earth.

Duo, in his Gundam Deathscythe Hell, now accompanied by the Magnac Corps flies frantically toward the last power block in an attempt to destroy it. That power block is the same section of Libra that Wufei and Milliardo are fighting in. After another intense round of fighting, Wufei manages to disable the Wing Zero and stop Milliardo. But now he must also destroy the power block they are in. But, before Wufei can do anything, the Gundam Wing Zero suddenly springs to life and sinks its beam saber into the power core behind it. The power block instantly detonates and disintegrates, barely leaving Wufei enough time to escape.

The remainders of the power block burn up in the Earth's atmosphere. Delegates from the space colonies contact the leaders of Earth and form the Earth Sphere Unified Nation, a pacifist government uniting the space colonies with the Earth at last.

The last scene we see is that of Lucretzia Noin and Dorothy Catalonia standing over a pair of graves, presumably those of Treize Kushrenada and Milliardo Peacecraft. Noin, however, doubts that Milliardo, whom she still refers to as Zechs, is dead. She knows in her heart that he must be alive somewhere...


End file.
